


Lovers' ways

by phantomas (sil)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, RPF AU, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2007 franzi1981 asked for "Oz! And/or Dean Winters, even if he isn't listed"<br/>Based on the TMpups (Theatrical Muse), Dean Winters and Jon RM (now retired)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lovers' ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 franzi1981 asked for "Oz! And/or Dean Winters, even if he isn't listed"  
> Based on the TMpups (Theatrical Muse), Dean Winters and Jon RM (now retired)

Sometimes, Dean dreams.  
He dreams of iron bars, cold floors, beatings, rape, and blood and pain. He dreams of people that do not exist, if not as characters on the small screen. He never tells Jon about these dreams, because, uh…whenever he tells everything to Jon, hey?  
It makes him feel guilty, of course, but also. The way Jon looks at him, the way his voice sounds across the phone line when he calls at fuck o'clock in the night, timezones something that Jon simply doesn't acknowledge?  
Dean likes that.  
Dean craves that.

Jon's career is going great, the guy is always filming something – and looking damn sexy in everything – and meeting new people all the time…Dean doesn't underestimate himself, he doesn't think he's not good enough for Jon or shit like that. Dean has enough offers to know he can get pretty much whomever he wants, guy or girl.

It's just…Dean likes making Jon worry a little about him. He likes Jon putting his hands on him, first thing when they meet after a few weeks of separation. Likes putting his hands on Jon. He likes making fun of Jon for the Boss ads, sniffing Jon's skin and proclaim he can't smell the difference. Silly shit like that. Men Dean's age should settle down, he supposes. Not that easy when what you really, really want is to settle down with a guy much younger who'll be up for an Oscar one day, sure as fuck.

So, yes, Dean likes to make Jon worry a little, and then feel the little shiver of power running through his veins when Jon puts him down, puts him under, claims him as his boy, and it would have make Dean laugh, ages ago, but he didn't know Jon then.

He didn't love Jon, then.


End file.
